


Hollow

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Ash [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, implied abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman needs a dominant partner because he is an empty shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

~ Hollow ~

Roman knew going into it that a romantic relationship with Cinder was likely to end in pain and bloodshed, perhaps even death, but he needed a dominant partner. Otherwise he wouldn't know what to _be_. Roman was all bluster, all bravado, but inside he was hollow. He had forgotten how to feel most of the finer emotions. He knew rage in all of its many forms; it was what got him through his days. He still had a sense of humor, black and twisted as it now may be. He could experience pleasure in its most basic forms, and he sometimes wondered if Cinder thought she'd tamed him through this, or if she knew he was merely a puppet of rage waiting for someone to twiddle his strings and make him dance to their tune.

~end~


End file.
